Amistad
by Muzazzita
Summary: Conozco a Sasuke desde los 5 años, cuando mis padres decidieron que era hora de regresar a Japón y mi madre se reencontró con una vieja amiga de la secundaria. Sasuke llegó un viernes a mi casa, según la señora Mikoto para hacerme compañía y jugar un rato. Yo espera con ansias los viernes por la tarde para poder verlo.


**Hola**

**Regrese mucho antes de lo que me hubiera imaginado, y con una nueva historia (la primera no-pervert que escribo). Felicítenme por eso :3**

**Se me ocurrió en una noche de insomnio, como no podia dormir me dedique a recordar mi vida y de pronto recordé a una chica con la que solía pasar mucho tiempo durante mi infancia, fuimos al mismo colegio y un año quedamos en clases diferentes. Como suele pasar, dejamos de vernos seguido y cada quien consiguió nuevos amigos. Igual la recuerdo con mucho cariño.**

**Espero que les guste esta historia.**

**Ya saben que Naruto no me pertenece.**

* * *

Conozco a Sasuke desde los 5 años, cuando mis padres decidieron que era hora de regresar a Japón y mi madre se reencontró con una vieja amiga de la secundaria. Ellas solían reunirse todos los viernes por la tarde y tomar té mientras se ponían al día con todos los chismes y rumores propios de las altas sociedades.

Sasuke llegó uno de esos tantos viernes a mi casa, según la señora Mikoto para hacerme compañía y jugar un rato. Con lo tímida que era y la falta de paciencia de Sasuke me sorprendió que nos hiciéramos muy buenos amigos, pero esa es la verdad. Sasuke y yo éramos los mejores amigos y para mí era el niño más increíble y valiente que existía. Desde ese día nuestras madres decidieron que pasaríamos todos los viernes en la tarde juntos, ya fuera en nuestra casa o en la mansión Uchiha.

Él era el que siempre escogía los juegos, así que siempre terminábamos jugando cosas de chicos. Aunque la verdad a mí no me importaba, yo espera con ansias los viernes por la tarde para poder verlo y jugar un rato.

El ingresar a primaria fue un cambio de 360 grados. ¡Ya no tenía que esperar los viernes para verlo! Sasuke y yo ingresamos al mismo colegio y quedamos en la misma sección, además él le pidió a la profesora si podía sentarse a mi lado ya que las otras niñas no dejaban de mirarlo y eso lo ponía muy incómodo.

Desde pequeña he sido muy tímida, por lo que convivir con los demás niños de la sección era toda una tortura para mí, recuerdo los fuertes sonrojos, tartamudeos y los desmayos a la hora de hablar con uno de mis compañeros o inclusive con mi profesora. Y ni que decir de pasar al frente para leer en voz alta la lectura asignada del día, Sasuke acostumbraba ofrecerse para leerla y que yo no tuviera que hacerlo.

Los mejores recuerdos que tengo de mi primer grado fueron en compañía de Sasuke en clases de puntura, jugábamos a combinar todos los colores de las acuarelas dando como resultado siempre el color negro, creíamos que si añadíamos más cantidad de un color determinado el resultado sería diferente, pero no, siempre era negro.

También recuerdo las pijamadas de los sábados, veíamos una película, comíamos palomitas y jugábamos cualquier juego, lo mejor era cuando se acercaba la hora de dormir, mirábamos por la ventana y decíamos que iríamos juntos "al infinito y más allá". Todos conocen la película Toy Story, esa era mi película favorita de pequeña, en realidad lo sigue siendo hasta la fecha.

El primer día de clases del segundo grado llore como nunca antes lo había hecho, Sasuke fue transferido a otra sección y yo tendría que quedarme con los mismos compañeros del año pasado. Ese día le pedí a mi madre que fuera a hablar con la directora y regresaran a Sasuke a mi salón o sino que me cambiaran al mismo salón que él. Mi madre me contestó que si de verdad éramos amigos no era necesario quedar en el mismo salón ya que seguiríamos siendo amigos sin importar los obstáculos.

Los primeros días Sasuke iba a mi salón a buscarme y pasábamos los recreos juntos, esa era la única oportunidad de vernos, además de las pijamadas. Hasta que un día dejó de hacerlo. Ese día salí de mi aula a buscarlo y lo encontré en las canchas de fútbol del colegio, estaba discutiendo con un niño rubio mientras pateaba un balón y el otro chico hacía de portero evitando que Sasuke metiera un gol. Alrededor de ellos estaban muchas niñas haciéndole barra a Sasuke, me pareció un poco desconsiderado que ninguna apoyara al otro chico, pero en realidad los dos estaban tan concentrados en el juego que no le prestaban atención a nadie a su alrededor. Después de ese día Sasuke me dijo que ya no podríamos vernos durante los recesos, pero que igual seguiríamos haciendo las pijamadas de los sábados.

De mi segundo grado no tengo ningún recuerdo que valga la pena mencionar.

Para mi tercer grado ya me había acostumbrado a sentirme muy sola en el colegio, no lograba hacer ninguna amiga debido a mi timidez y mi tartamudeo. En vez de quedarme en el patio durante el recreo, me iba a la biblioteca a leer cualquier libro infantil que me diera la encargada.

De mi tercer grado lo único que puedo decir es que descubrí mi amor por los libros.

En cuarto grado aparecieron Kiba y Shino, dos chicos que fueron transferidos de otro colegio. Ellos se conocían desde antes y me incluyeron en su grupo para un trabajo de ciencias naturales.

Kiba ama a los perros, es muy escandaloso y tiene un cachorro llamado Akamaru. Lo conozco porque lo llevo para una presentación especial que tuvimos en el colegio sobre el cuido adecuado de las mascotas. Shino al contrario, es muy callado y prefiere a los insectos, nunca me he atrevido a decirle que me dan mucho asco y miedo esos bichos que lleva escondidos en su chaqueta.

El recuerdo de ese año son las risas provocadas por Kiba durante las horas de clases y las frases ingeniosas de Shino. Este también fue el último año de las pijamadas con Sasuke.

Para el quinto grado mi padre decidió que era inadecuado que Sasuke y yo siguiéramos con las pijamadas, así que se terminaron nuestras noches de sábado. No sé si eso me alegro o me entristeció. Lo cierto es que ya no teníamos nada en común, a Sasuke le comenzaron a gustar los videos juegos (sobre todo los de guerra) y yo era muy mala para jugarlos, además parecía que si a uno le gustaba una película al otro le aburría completamente. Me sentía tan incómoda que inclusive antes que mi padre decidiera que ya no se harían más yo me inventaba cualquier excusa para no ir a su casa.

El quinto grado no dejo muchos recuerdos.

Sexto grado paso en abrir y cerrar de ojos, con Kiba, Shino, las clases, los libros y nada de Sasuke.

En realidad creo que séptimo, octavo y noveno grado se resumen de igual manera. Comencé a visitar la veterinaria de la familia de Kiba los sábados y a ayudar a Shino en sus investigaciones. Con Sasuke comencé a tener esas platicas de "Buenos días, ¿Cómo has estado?" cada vez que lo encontraba en una de las fiestas celebradas por ahí y por allá y a la que nuestros padres nos obligaban a ir.

Es una pena que de la amistad que teníamos Sasuke y yo ya no queda prácticamente nada. Supongo que "nuestro infinito y más allá" no llevaba incluido un "por siempre". No me malinterpreten, no odio a Sasuke. Nunca tuvimos alguna discusión o pelea, simplemente dejamos de ser amigos, así como así. Aunque me pregunto si en realidad alguna vez lo fuimos, recuerdo las palabras de mi madre y ya no puedo llamar a Sasuke amigo, ahora solo es el chico con el que solía pasar mucho tiempo cuando era una niña.

* * *

**¿A alguna de ustedes le ha pasado lo mismo, tener un amigo con el que pasabas mucho tiempo y de pronto así por así dejar de verlo?**

**Gracias por leer**


End file.
